Heaven's Eyes
by Aenlic
Summary: Drabbles, short stories and scenes of Lazlo and the people around him. o5: Insight: an interlude and prologue of sorts.
1. 073: Need

**Heaven's Eyes: 073  
**

The stars above in the night sky are curiously muted for a night filled with the light of the full moon. Lazlo takes one look at the open, wide sky before he steps into the palace and waits as the guards process him by and proclaim him harmless, neglecting to check the dreaded, cursed rune on his left hand - unless, of course, they already know. He isn't surprised as they lead him, not to the king, but to the sorceress instead, and he stands there, outside her room, patiently, until she calls him in. 

She hasn't changed in so many years. Lazlo sighs inwardly as he steps forward and fights the urge to flinch as she scrutinizes him carefully, from head to toe. "Welcome back," she says, a strange smile lighting her features up.

He merely nods and acknowledges her; he doesn't want to be back here, he doesn't want to talk to her - but he searches, and the smallest clues and hints...

"I know where he is."

Lazlo straightens. Blue eyes flicker curiously from her face, onto distant objects that the to-be-queen has decorated her room with and back to the sorceress - witch, he mutters mentally - again. "Where?" It comes out from his mouth a question, but Lazlo is sick of asking where, sick of questions; he just wants to know the answer.

The narrowing of her eyes is easy to spot, Lazlo far too used to reading people, both true rune bearers and not - and she moves towards him, the strange smile widening. "I will let you meet him," she bargains, "if you do not interfere."

He takes it into consideration, and agrees. Not being able to interfere in exchange for the simple need to find him - it is, Lazlo decides, worth it. The small strange smile on her face blossoms into a proud smirk of triumph, and she waves the guards in.

From where he stands, Lazlo looks out of the windows and up into the sky and he wonders where the stars have gone.

_fin._

**Notes: **Heaven's Eyes will be a collection of drabbles, maybe linked, maybe not, centered around Lazlo as a character. Prompts are taken from the 100situations community on LJ, but I have not claimed it there. And, yes, I know I'm killing myself, why do you ask?

And as for the title, please do not ask - I... I have this weird theory that doesn't make sense to me anymore.  



	2. 042: Last Wish

**Heaven's Eyes: 042  
**_- sequel to Need_**  
**

They lead him down to the dungeons, and Lazlo is suspicious about the deal they had made until the guards halt in front of a cell. Peering within, he sees a cloak, a limp body lying against the dark prison wall and swallows - shocked, he runs in as soon as the cage door swings open, and quietly whispers his name: _Ted_. Ted stirs from what must have been slumber, and blue eyes finally meet brown eyes again. Ted gasps, and there is the sound of metal clinking against floor as the prisoner reaches one hand out and gently touches the side of his cheeks.

Lazlo covers the hand with his own, the Rune of Punishment hiding underneath his glove mourning the loss of the familiar aura of the Soul Eater that had once taken residence inside Ted. _Ted,_ he murmurs again, and all he feels now is the empty feeling of lost love and the relief of finding what one has lost. He wonders what Ted feels, seeing that small crooked smile hanging on the other's lips, the faint glint and small sparkle of hope -

_'I will let you meet him, if you do not interfere.'_

He curses, and feels Ted squeezing the fingers on his right hand. The small subtle movement comforts him, and Lazlo finds himself in that position until he calms down, and then Ted says _his_ name. _Lazlo._

_I'll get you out of here,_ Lazlo promises, _I'll get you out of here - we can run, the two of us... Back to Obel._ He doesn't care that he sounds panicked, nor does he care that the guards outside are eavesdropping. Ted is in front of him, Ted is alive - that's all _that_ mattered...

_No._

Lazlo gapes openly at the brown-haired teen, and tries not to let the hurt flood his feelings. _We can... outrun her, we can - if I... If I use the -_

But Ted shuts him, their lips lock in a kiss; Ted is the first to pull away, his cheeks flushed, his breaths laboured. _Lazlo,_ he murmurs, _take care of him._

He doesn't have to ask who he is; Lazlo _knows_. Ted's best friend, Ted's trustee, the new bearer of the Soul Eater - located miles away in that Toran Castle of his. _But -_ Ted doesn't let him oppose, brown eyes slitting, daring him to go on - Lazlo stops and then, quietly, asks, _Why?_

_For me,_ Ted whispers.

_'I will let you meet him, if you do not interfere.'_

Lazlo tries again. _But -_

_Please._

Lazlo closes his eyes, and stands up. He's always been towering over Ted, and, now, more than ever. He hides his tears, nods and smiles. He'll keep _him _safe, because Ted wanted it.

He'll keep him safe... _because_ Ted wanted it._  
_

_fin._

**Notes:** Thankfully beta-ed by Kaluin. I need to find something with a good spellchecker.._  
_


	3. Interlude: Lazlo & Tir

**Heaven's Eyes: Interlude 01  
**_1sentence_ (Lazlo x Tir McDohl)

**Notes:** Implied TedLazlo, TedTir, TirLuc and HerveyLazlo - and any others I have forgotten. Also, because I believe in the fact that Tir and Lazlo are related because of Ted and Ted _cannot_ be left out of their relationship; therefore Ted is mentioned many times within the 50 sentences. Despite this, the main pairing is still, however, the main pairing. A lot of these sentences take place in _Vers Libre_ verse, though a few of them don't. SPOILERS for both games; also, Lazlo's personality is different from what he was like in-game as this is taking place a hundred and fifty years after.

* * *

**01 - Ring**  
Tir tells himself a thousand times everyday he's not jealous of the pearl ring Lazlo wears on his hand - _he's not _- and believes it. 

**02 - Hero**  
_I'm not a hero_ is Tir's belief as he recalls his past; when people look on confusedly, Lazlo merely smiles understandingly.

**03 - Memory**  
"It's a keepsake," Lazlo explains when Tir asks.

**04 - Box**  
He studies the box quietly, before curiously opening it; Tir jumps at first when a soft - _familiar?_ - melody drifts out but he forces himself to relax and listen.

**05 - Run**  
And they're there, on the beach, running out towards the waves and the sun and Tir laughs because it feels _so_ good and he hopes there and then that everything stays this way.

**06 - Hurricane**  
Lazlo's anger is strong like the wind, and Tir is afraid - until Lazlo turns to him, smiling as the fury fades away.

**07 - Wings  
**Tir, like the former bearer of Soul Eater, sometimes imagine that the halo and white feathery wings behind Lazlo are not at all his imagination.

**08 - Cold  
**"You're cold," Tir says in an attempt to make Lazlo shift closer to the flames; the latter only mumbles, "You're warm." and doesn't move.

**09 - Red  
**He watched, half-dazed, as Lazlo's rune glowed red and washed away the assaulters; all that remained to prove that it had happened was the bruise on Tir's head.

**10 - Drink  
**Neither of them like sake but Lazlo drinks it anyway to remind himself of companions long past and Tir accompanies him.

**11 - Midnight  
**When Lazlo first showed him the sky and sea at haunting's hour, all Tir could think of was how _he_ wasn't here to share it.

**12 - Temptation  
**It wasn't fair, it just _wasn't_, the way Lazlo dangled one of those famous buns of Iluya in front of Tir without offering it.

**13 - View  
**Tir sees the Deserted Island - _Chiepoo Island, _Lazlo insists - as an escape, but Lazlo feels it's his haven.  
**  
14 - Music  
**There's a tune Lazlo hums every night before they sleep, and Tir knows it's the same song Ted sings to him before bed.

**15 - Silk  
**They understand each other well; Lazlo knows why Tir wants his company and Tir knows why Lazlo needs to lie.

**16 - Cover  
**At times, they dream the only reason that they're together is because the other reminds each of somebody from long before.

**17 - Promise  
**"I'll be back," Tir promises but Lazlo just glares at him and mutters, "He said that too."

**18 - Dream  
**Sometimes, Tir expects to wake up in the morning and find himself alone again only Lazlo's arms won't let him.

**19 - Candle  
**Every year on the night of Ted's passing, they sit near the small wooden cross, watching the stars until their only candle melts away and leaves them to the moonlight.

**20 - Talent  
**It seemed, from the expressions of the crowd, that none had expected their awkward duo - neither looking above the age of eighteen - to win the fishing championship.

**21 - Silence  
**Lazlo doesn't snore as he sleeps quietly on the other chair, but Tir - staying up to read the unedited Obel history - smiles, because the silence is enough.

**22 - Journey  
**He once had Gremio by his side, and he had travelled alone, but now Lazlo was here and Tir knew he would never find himself lonely again.

**23 - Fire  
**Though he feared the element, Tir was the second person imbued with fire that Lazlo fell in love with.

**24 - Strength  
**As Tir cradles the cold body to his chest, willing, desperately, for warmth to fill his best friend's body, Lazlo watches and holds the dark-haired boy through his nightmare.

**25 - Mask  
**Lazlo lets his smile falter for one second, before he pretends it never did but it's too late - Tir's already seen it.

**26 - Ice_  
_**_A hundred and fifty years, _Lazlo reckons quietly, _can freeze water into ice_; Tir laughs and says it's fire that'll melt it back again.

**27 - Fall  
**He's dreaming - there's a fire glowing in the distance, and there's something falling and Lazlo is standing there, saying something; there's light and when all is clear, Lazlo falls and Tir cries out, fearing the worst - he's only dreaming.

**28 - Forgotten  
**When Lazlo mentions names that don't sound at all familiar, Tir just listens - all the while knowing this is Lazlo's way of remembering the forgotten.

**29 - Dance  
**Stave meets blade, twists - the two fighters jump apart before they leap at each other again - and it's Lazlo who wins, but Tir doesn't mind.

**30 - Body  
**Tir doesn't know how to get bored on the seas, especially when Lazlo's with him.

**31 - Sacred  
**Lazlo is sacred to Obel, to the Island Nations - Tir doesn't know how he's gotten Lazlo all for himself.

**32 - Farewells  
**Saying goodbye to Lazlo for a short visit back to the Toran Republic hurt and Tir wondered if Ted felt it too.

**33 - World  
**Lazlo brings him to Falena on the anniversary of their meeting, introducing him to people and places and traditions; when Tir asks if Lazlo's ever been here before, the latter answers a cheeky no.

**34 - Formal  
**As Tir struggles to remember customs and manners to suit the ceremony, Lazlo - having grown used to them after a hundred and fifty years - leans forward and whispers the answers into the other's ear.

**35 - Fever_  
_**_They can't get sick, they can't get sick_ but Tir frets over the older teen when Lazlo lies in bed, shivering from the cold.

**36 - Laugh  
**_Blood _was their simultaneous answers until Theia's glare reminded them of the fact that this was a seven year old boy; meekly, Tir suggested _love_ and Lazlo, ignoring court procedure and proper manners, just snickered and laughed until everybody else but Tir joined in, leaving the teen embarrassed and confused.

**37 - Lies  
**It was a small lie that he had made to the stranger, citing the story of the Rune of Punishment and saying that he didn't know anything beyond what was written; even though Lazlo had said the same thing many times before to tourists, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty making a tale up for the foreigner who was so earnest in knowing.

**38 - Forever  
**The full blossoms wither, the people around them die; still, they go on forever - _together_.

**39 - Overwhelmed  
**_Oh spirits_ is what runs through Tir's mind as he watches Lazlo - _Millay_, he reminds himself, remembering Lazlo's fake name - glide serenely towards him in a red dress, makeup and all purposefully done.

**40 - Whisper  
**They spent the night speaking softly by the fireside until somone told them to shut up and sleep.

**41 - Wait  
**As one weeps for the passing of a friend, another - unknowing - waits for his return.

**42 - Talk  
**Tir likes listening to Lazlo talk because the other can tell stories of pirates, hunters and knights and how a young prince fell in love with them all.

**43 - Search  
**"Who're you looking for?" Kyril asks but Lazlo just smiles, sketching a quick image of a rune in the sand before he quietly lets the soft ocean waves speak for him.

**44 - Hope  
**They were the hopes of their nations, the leaders of their army, the strength of their companions - yet, in the end, solace was sought and only found in each other's company.

**45 - Eclipse  
**It had once been his best friend, then his companions and, in turn, his family - now it was Tir and Tir's life alone that was important to him.

**46 - Gravity  
**It took a while, but Tir finally understood that Lazlo knew more about the situation than he let on if only because he dreaded the attention his intelligence would call.

**47 - Highway  
**Tir would later learn to regret that he had ever agreed to go treasure hunting with Lazlo after nearly fainting twice on the paths of Mordo Island.

**48 - Unknown  
**He could never figure for the life of him how somebody could love the rain and hate the storms, love the sea and hate the snow; after spending all afternoon on trying to reason, Tir gives up and guards the youth buried under blankets until the lightning and thunder fade away.

**49 - Lock  
**They could hold their hands together - right to left and left to right, true Rune to true Rune - forgetting that the world still moved on without them.

**50 - Breathe  
**When Lazlo dances, he moves in a strangely hypnotic pattern - watching him, Tir almost stops breathing.

_fin._


	4. 096: Stardust

**Heaven's Eyes: 096****  
**

Clouds, moon or rain - he watched the stars every night. 

There were books of the constellations, how each and every sign meant something and everything and he had gone through them a million times and more to try and figure out what the stars were trying to say. The crab was the tide and the scorpion was something else- In the end, he forgot all about them as he sat, alone, with the waves lapping his feet and the grains of sand his companions.

He'd come back, he told himself, remembering brown eyes and remembering a promise that was never made.

When he got too lonely, when it rained - sometimes, he cried.

But when his cousins asked, Lazlo told them he only had stardust in his eyes.  
_  
fin._


	5. 060: War

**Heaven's Eyes: 060**

"I think that's all," the girl behind the counter said, eyeing the books in front of her. "One, two, three..."

Kieran smiled. "Nine," he said simply. "That's alright, isn't it?"

"Nine," the girl murmured, looking upwards and then down again, counting mentally. Nine. "Nine it is," she repeated, scribbling their titles down in her memo. "Yeah, it's fine. Well, unless you drown or burn them but it's your head and not mine."

"I won't."

She blinked, staring up at the strange teen and his strange answer, speechless in that one moment. "W-Well, it was just a warning," she muttered, not meeting his eyes, "that's all."

"Thank you," Kieran said, still smiling. He took the books and walked deeper inside.

* * *

He arranged the books into two piles, the ones he wanted to read and the ones he didn't. The Rose Swordsman was the first one he nearly tossed into the second, only his respect for books, trash - even funny trash - or not, held him back. _Madam Depression_ was next, though Kieran tried not to grin as he remembered the reactions when it was first published.

Kieran picked up the third book and studied its black cover and silver words. _The Vingerhut Diaries_, he read and sighed, placing it aside in the second pile as well. There was no point in him reading this, when he knew exactly what the inside of the book read.

_History of the Island Nations_ was the title of the fourth book. Opening it, he studied the content page, found what he wanted, and began to read.

* * *

She was walking through the library when she saw him sitting at a table, the nine books in front of him, in two distinct piles. He closed the one he was reading and placed it on the larger pile- now six books tall.

_Hadn't it been only two hours since his leaving of her counter?_

Six books in two hours. She felt faint just thinking of it. So many words in such a small time...

Kieran had moved on to the seventh book, seemingly reading with ease, taking his time to digest each and every word, each and every page.

_Two hours._

Inhaling sharply, she walked past him and towards the shelves with the image of the pile of six books - soon to be seven - fresh in her head.

* * *

The books told him nothing he didn't know already; he'd been here before, been in the exact same position before, the same seat, the same table.

The same nine books.

Kieran had asked for books about the Federation War, explaining he wanted to write his own book chronicling everything, as far as he could, about the war. The Island Nation's pride. The time of union. Somehow, _Madam Depression_ sneaked in every time, even if the story had nothing to do with the war itself. Just because the author had participated in the war...

He was only pretending to read. He was an archivist, here in Razril to research and to discover what he could that still remained in the mystery of the War. Or at least that was the reason he gave.

Kieran was waiting. The ship for Obel would not leave for a few days, the display of weapons from the war here for that few days more. In charge of taking care of the artefacts, he had no choice but to wait until it ended.

_Just a few days more,_ he thought as he reached for the ninth book and stared out the window and into the blue, peaceful sky. _Just a few days more-_

And then he would be back in Obel at last.

* * *

"What's so interesting about the Federation War anyway?" she asked. It was four hours since and she had finally found the courage to approach the reading teen. Man. Boy.

Kieran, having finished the ninth and last book, smiled. "It's a part of our heritage."

"It's a war," she said, her lips thin. At his questioning glance, she frowned. "Wars... It was a war. Things like that shouldn't be glorified. People kill, people die."

"We kill animals for food," Kieran murmured softly in reply.

She found herself speechless. "W-Well," she stuttered, "we... We need food."

"We kill pirates."

"They... They looted and killed..."

"It's killing all the same, isn't it?" questioned the teen as his line of vision dropped to the table. "No matter where you go, people will always be dying."

She pulled a chair opposite him and sat down. Thinking for a while, she commented, "That's pessimistic."

He tapped his fingers lightly on the table. "That's why the war was, in a manner of speaking, a good thing. I can't say that people didn't die because of the war." Kieran paused, mentally calculating. "The Island Nations lost a lot of soldiers, a lot of people who lost their potential to be so much more. But if we had not fought back against Kooluk, the death toll rate here would have been so much higher."

She remained quiet, listening.

"We remember them. That's why we remember this war. It reminds us that we have to stand as one; it reminds us why we cannot let the Island Nations Federation fall. We..." He trailed off and leaned back onto his seat, an awkward grin on his seemingly apologetic face. It was now his turn to fall silent.

"I can take them now," she said suddenly, "The books- I mean. You're done with them, right?" At his nod, she took the books into her arms and stood up, intending to head for the counter.

Kieran's grin widened for one second while she was still facing him. "Word of advice," he started.

She stopped moving and listened.

"Don't bother with the last three," Kieran said, gesturing to the pile in her hands. "They're not worth it."

Returning the smile, she nodded. "Yes, sir," she whispered and went behind her counter. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he stood up and slowly strode towards the exit of the library.

It was mid-afternoon and there was still the rest of the day to go. The girl glanced furtively at the pile of books on her counter before she started on the first.

_fin._

**Note:** If you haven't realised, Kieran is Lazlo, though it's probably not that obvious. This drabble began when my friend started to try to write a Suikoden I & Suikoden IV crossover, with Tir and Lazlo meeting some sixty years after the events of Suikoden I, with the both of them hiding behind false names. Basically, Lazlo's an archivist who knows his history (eheh) and he's in Razril supposedly to research, while Tir... Well, you'll have to see if her story ever gets published on this website. Which I think she will; she's implying that, at least.

Though, for some reason, whenever I end up writing when I try from an OC's perspective... It seems easier?

This story is kinda like a "HI I'M STILL ALIVE" and saying that I'm trying to get back into writing; I kind of stopped writing for a while because I just about literally died of stress with schoolwork + drama piling on my head- it's a very long story that, well, won't be told. But I should be writing again... hopefully.


End file.
